mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Kahn
'|align=center}} Dark Kahn is a boss from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He debuted as the main antagonist of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and is the game's sole original character (as the fusion of Shao Kahn and Darkseid). About Dark Kahn Dark Kahn is a monstrous being of pure Rage created from the accidental merging of Darkseid and Shao Kahn. For the entirety of the storyline, Dark Kahn hides within the merging of Apokolips and Outworld, influencing the DC superheroes, villains and kombatants to fight amongst one another to further fuel the chaos. Dark Kahn does not appear until the final chapter of both sides where he has lured all participants to fight amongst one another until Shang Tsung, Raiden, Superman and Batman are left standing from the midst. The god of thunder and the Man of Steel chase to his tower, which has become a merger of Shao Kahn's Palace and Darkseid's Palace where he tricks them into fighting each other. Eventually, the two are able to break free from his influence and channel his own rage against him, causing his destruction, and Shao Kahn and Darkseid to exist separately (although in each others universe, with a temporary loss of powers). The kombatants deal with Darkseid and send him to the Netherrealm while Shao Kahn becomes trapped in a fragmented Phantom Zone. Powers and abilities Being a fusion of two powerful beings from two separate universes, Dark Kahn is already exceedingly powerful; enough that his own existence threatens the universes. Though he posseses both Shao Kahn's brute strength and sorcery, and Darkseid's Omega Force, his primary ability is his Rage, which Captain Marvel refers to as "kombat rage." He is able to infect anyone with this spiritual influence which causes them to fight with an unquenchable bloodlust against both friend and foe. Though they appear to have a degree of conscious control over themselves, they will always perceive their friends to be their deadliest enemies. A telltale sign is the change in their voice, and their glowing yellow eyes. Though the influence is powerful, it can still be conquered. Moves *'Omega Beam': Dark Kahn unleashes his signature "Omega Beams" at his opponent. *'Anti-Air Omega Beam': Dark Kahn blast an aerial opponent with his Omega Beams. *'Omega Tremor': Dark Kahn slams his fist into the ground creating a shockwave. The move strikes an opponent twice, once with his fists and second with the shockwave. *'Omega Knee': Dark Kahn leaps at his opponent, bashing his knee in their face. *'Omega Force': Dark Kahn leaps high into the air and then comes down like a meteor, creating a shockwave and possibly landing on his opponent. Most of the time he would launch his hands into the air and smash the opponent. *'Charging Spikes': Dark Kahn would shoulder ram his opponent with a streak following behind him, much like Johnny Cage's Shadow moves. *'Wrath Hammer Attack': Dark Kahn would summon his Wrath Hammer, seemingly from thin air, and smash his opponent over the head with it. *'Explosive Blast': Dark Kahn would fire off a meteor like fireball at the opponent from his hands. *'Emperor's Shield': Dark Kahn would perform an uppercut like motion that would not only throw up a force field for a split second to deflect projectiles, but could also knock an opponent off his/her feet if physically too close. *'Grab and Punch': Dark Kahn grabs the opponent by the neck and launches a flaming fist at the opponent's head. Trivia *Dark Kahn is one of the three most powerful being in ''Mortal Kombat ''universe alongside Onaga and Blaze. **The fusion between the two titans (Shao Kahn and Darkseid) is proof enough how strong he is. Being able to merge the two universe by itself and controlling the Rage that has been poisoning the warriors and heroes. He could only be defeated and destroyed by the combined might of Raiden and Superman. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:DC Universe Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:God Characters Category:Monsters